Valve
by MelbourneBlassuf
Summary: you'll have no other way, you just want to take us down, go ahead i'll be the one hit.
1. The Start

I would like to thank everyone who took a look at this even if you end up not liking it. This is a Spencer and Ashley tale.

The Start

(What I Am Listening to Metric, Designer Drugs and Geographer)

Ok, I guess this was pretty simple. Waking up in the middle of the woods covered with dirt and leaves and having bugs crawl over me. Great, just another Sunday morning that followed a blackout of a Saturday night. Anyway, back to the simplicity. I need to leave, find civilization and vow to never ever put my drink down at frat party ever again. Well, ok I need to get up. Unfortunately, there is a giant log on both of my legs. I try to get up and instead end up sitting in a very awkward position.

All of my weight goes to my hands and apparently I have cuts all over them. Interestingly enough there was no pain. As I lay there contemplating what it is I need to do it get the fuck out of here, I feel as if there are animals all around me watching me. Around every corner there feels to be a shadow in the light, a sound that should not exist in nature. The sun was still coming up. It must have been hours that I have laid there because my entire body is cramped up.

I stretch my upper body and that's when I hear it. No sound. None, here I was in the middle of the forest and no sound. The fear kicks in. I struggle to move the log. I know my legs aren't broken I need to get out of here right now. The odd silence is suddenly broken with a clash of thumping sounds building in speed. If it wasn't stressed earlier I really, really, really need to fucking get the fuck out of here. The thumping grows faster as it grows louder. Then all of a sudden almost a flash goes off before my face and everything goes black.

Wait, flash does not whip you in the face. I open my eyes and I am met with a head of blonde hair. I am on the back of someone extremely strong running extremely fast. Now I am officially scared.

"Help! Someone help! HELP!" I couldn't say how long I screamed help before the persons back I was on stopped running. The person dropped me on the ground and walked away from me into a cave. Once again I was laying on my back on the forest floor feeling like a dumbass. I tried to stand up and I couldn't. My legs just constantly gave out. "You may just want to stay lying down." The person who I was the back of addressed me.

"Yeah, ok like I'm just going to listen to some psycho running around in the forest." I snarled.

"You may want to listen to this psycho or maybe she'll leave you behind." At this moment I looked at my captor/rescuer's face. She could not have been older than 19, blonde hair that reached to right past her neck; she wore a scar down the left side of her face crossing one of her blue eyes, a smirk that I was determined to smack off. Her outfit was interesting black wife beater tattoo's everywhere and tight black pants she had a holster with guns in them and she of course had the boots.

"…I'm…sorry…I just don't understand what's going on." Ok, Ryan this is not the time to be belligerent or emotional, just stay here on the floor. "But that doesn't mean that if you come any closer to me that I won't hurt you." The girl just looked at me and laughed and walked closer to me. "I'm warning you." Yeah Ryan try to be intimidating why don't you. She grabbed my chin and just looked me in my eyes for what seemed like a minute. Then she rose up and went to the cave she rumbled around and I can hear a lot of noise. "That's what I thought bitch." I whispered that really softly. Of course as soon as that last little syllable was uttered all of the noise stopped. I can honestly say that I could not tell if she ran or walked but all I know is that she got in my face really quickly. Well it was more like her thighs were in my face because I was still sitting but you know minor details.

She kicked me in the chest and I fell right down. Still me being my cocky old self "Is that the best you got?" She then straddled me. OK! Not the way I was planning on fighting. I started to squirm and move around. "Stop! What are you doing?!" She started lift my shirt and I sure as hell was not planning on getting raped by a crazy woman in the middle of the forest.

"Hold the fuck still." She said to me in the calmest, lowest voice I have ever heard. That alone caused me to not move.

Until I saw the needle.

"WOAH! GET OFF OF ME!" She stabbed me right below my belly button and injected me with a bright electric blue liquid. I felt like I was having a giant ice bath go through my veins. I felt my back rise up from the ground and I started to claw away at my shirt. She tried to keep my body on the ground but I was too strong. I bucked and started to scream. My vision turned to a red and everything was going so slow yet I knew I was moving fast if that even makes any sense.

I woke up in complete darkness except of the light from one lantern. There was a sheet on me that was so thin yet so warm. I kept blinking faster than slower then faster until everything started to come into focus. I knew I was in the cave. The cave though was not what I expected. It was built like a home, everything was perfect.

"I was hoping you would wake up today." I looked to the opening of the cave and there she was. "I also hope you are feeling better and will accept my apology, I never had to inject someone before so if I hurt you I am sorry." I was still lying down and she walked closer to me but not close enough for me to make out her features. "There is so much we have to do; your training will take a long time." She walked closer to me. I stood up and tried to walk past her. She pushed me back on the bed. "You're legs are healed and they are much better than they were before, you in general are much more healthy than you used to be." Now that I noticed when I breathed the air just flew into my lungs my movements no matter how little they were felt so smooth.

"What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do it you made that decision a long time ago." Her eyes lowered. I just noticed I was nude but her eyes remained on my stomach. My scar was still there and the area that she injected me in was a vibrant blue tribal shape. What I saw the surprised me though were tattoos. She sat down next to me.

"Where did these come from?"

She sighed but not from annoyance but almost like she was scared to tell me.

"It's your story, your life repainted for you. The past you had is gone wiped away this is the only way you will remember." She shook her head and got up and walked from me her back faced me now. "We don't have time. I can't explain everything to you yet."

"What are you-"

"There are clothes for you by the bed. You're training starts now."

-Thanks for reading-

Melbourne Blassuf


	2. The TrainingThe Name

The Training /The Name

What I am listening to: L.A. Dispute, Passion Pit and Santigold Pt 1

The 18 Carat Love Affair, Lykke Li and Green Go Pt 2

**Originally this was broken up into two chapters but all of my chapters ended up deleted, which pissed me off at first, but then I decided that the second and third chapter could just intermingle(and they needed to be revised anyway). So I am not particularly proud of these chapters but I don't think they are all too bad. I would like to thank the people who had reviewed and the people who had read the last chapter; I hope that you liked the first chapter enough to read the second/third. Right, well here you go chapter two and I guess three, The Training/The Name**

**-Thanks for Reading-**

**Melbourne Blassuf**

The Training

I'll be honest, I assumed that training was supposed to deal with learning how to use guns or learning some martial arts. I wanted to learn how to do slow motion back flips while shooting a gun at super human, bad guys. Well really I just wanted to learn how to shoot a gun. Training was a surprise though, she did not show me how to do any cool flips, or learn to bend water or even shoot a gun. Instead we went kayaking, rock climbing and parkouring. All of those things sound so easy, well everything but the parkouring, but they were not. When we kayaked it would blindfolded, we did speed rock climbing with no harness and parkouring by itself is difficult but imagine having Spencer chase you the whole way.

That was her name Spencer. It did not really suit her. Spencer was a too innocent name for her. She told me she does not remember before and just like me she was confused about who she was when she was first injected. "I don't remember how it happened really; I was not as lucid as you when I woke up. I did know though." She stopped there abruptly.

"You knew what?"

"That I had changed." She shrugged.

That was my very first conversation with her. She did not really like to talk too much but whenever she did I knew that it was important. Everything she told me was beneficial to me. She explained why had no memories of who I used to be. I knew that I had changed, I knew my birth date, I knew how to play Sudoku, I knew what pop tarts were and I knew random weird facts. I still did not know who I was. I had no name, no friends, no family, and no idea who I was. Spencer told me I would discover this through the tattoos on me. The tattoos were another thing I knew I did not have before.

Every night that I have been here, Spencer has explained one of her tattoos. They all were of animals or symbols. No words were written on her. Tonight I picked the Omega symbol on her hand. "The one on your hand," I told her as I set across from her, we had a fire going by the cave, the red and orange would bounce off from her hair, "the omega."

She looked down at her hand and smiled before she started. "The Omega is one that you and I both share. It symbolizes the beginning and also the end." She looked up at me through the fire. Her face was indescribable. It was broken, confused, amused, rejected; it was a face that she wore often.

"Why hasn't mine shown up yet?"

"What have you done to earn it?" She shrugged at me and looked back down. That night marked the end of me looking up to Spencer no longer was I trying to be better than her and to learn more from her. I knew I had to be as good and to know as much.

When we awoke in the morning Spencer told me it was time to learn how to fight. We walked for a while in complete silence. I looked around and knew that I had never been to where we had gone to.

"The trick is to lie." Spencer said to me breaking an hour long sentence. "Let them believe that you are weak, that you are that typical, pretty, girl that depends on a man to help you." I looked at Spencer then back to my feet.

"What if that does not work?" I asked with no fear in my voice.

"Then it does not work." She responded with a slight tremble in hers.

We stopped walking by a river bed. On our right there were more trees and our left the river.

"Use your talents." Spencer turned to me and we faced each other. I could see my reflection in her eyes and I was sure she could see mine in hers. Around us I heard. I heard the water gently lap up at the rocks, the fish that inhabited the river swimming swiftly in between natural obstacles, the trees sway in the wind and leaves falling through the ground; I heard a bird circle us. I could hear the bird's wings move up then down. I could hear Spencer's lungs fill in then let loose. I could tell you all of the things I heard in immense detail. I could not tell you who had struck first though.

I could hear Spencer's fist collide with my skin, with my bones, and eventually with the blood on my face. I could hear the cracks of the bones that I broke on her torso. I could hear the ground tremble when we crashed onto it. My head slamming into the ground over and over with every blow Spencer threw at me, her body crashing into the trees I threw her in, my neck cracking when she grabbed it, our bodies eventually becoming torn and bruised, bloodied and sore. I could hear all of this in immense detail. I could not tell you who had ended it.

I was lying on the ground at least 50 feet away from Spencer. It seemed like she threw me through a huge tree. I lifted my head up just enough to see Spencer was on her knees. I walked over to her and saw her body broken. Her hands were bloodied and bruised. I also saw her cuts heal, her flesh was reattaching itself and in a matter of minutes she looked like she just finished taking a shower. Her eyes though, they were normally a soft blue and now they were purple with what looked like lightning coursing through them.

She made me look in to the river. My eyes normally brown became the same electric blue that Spencer had injected me with.

Our training was not meant to improve any physical attributes. Instead, it was to show me and Spencer are equals.

The Name

After the training, Spencer and I walked back to the cave. She was looking around at everything as if it was brand new and she was whistling to the birds. I did not understand her at all. How could one person be so violent in one second and in another be so peaceful? The Omega symbol was glowing on my hand. It was black like Spencer's but it had a red tint around it. She told me the glow will go away. I kind of do not want to it to.

"So what are we going to do now?" She walked by ignoring me. "Spencer?" I really fucking hate when people ignored me. "Spencer what the fuc-"She cut me off.

"I think your name should be Ashley." That threw me off.

"Why?" I asked her, still kind of pissed off.

She shrugged, "It was how we met." She did not look at me at all when she spoke to me. That was the first time she did that.

When we got back to the cave, Spencer pulled out 4 black, huge duffle bags. I sat on the bed and watched her put in money, maybe thousands, maybe even millions, in two bags. In another she threw in guns. The last one she threw in our clothes and some food. We left the cave quickly after that. Spencer told me earlier that there would be a time where we would have to leave she did not know exactly when but she knew that it was coming soon. I guess that moment was now. When we were a good distance anyway from the cave Spencer pulled out a remote and pressed a giant red button on it. I expected the cave to blow up instead nothing happened. We walked for miles until we reached the end of the forest. The road was very close to use.

"Wait here." Spencer addressed me then ran off. I thought she was going to leave me behind until I saw that the bags were still with me. A moment later I heard an engine come up near me. Spencer was behind the wheel of a black Volvo S40. She stepped outside to grab the bags and as soon as we were loaded up, Spencer drove on the road.

For most of the road I just watched the trees pass us by. "Ashley," Spencer addressed me, "I need you to know something." I turned my head which was pressed on the window so that the back corner of my head rested on it still but I could see Spencer. "I would never put you into a situation that I thought you could not handle. I need you to protect yourself, even if you feel like you need to protect me, I need you to protect yourself first." I turned my head completely towards her. "Will you promise me that?" I looked at her, then to her hand on the stick shift. I placed my hand on hers, just softly enough to let her know I was there and nodded my head. In my own thoughts however, I knew that I would never do that. I felt Spencer let out a breath that she had been holding in for the car ride so far.

Rain started to pour down. Spencer drove until she saw a motel. She told me to wait in the car while she got a room. I started to draw shapes in the condensation. It was a weird moment first I did not really want to but then I could not stop myself. Spencer knocked on my window and I stopped. She held up a key and made me grab the bags. The room was as grungy as I thought it would be. "I know this is not amazing, but we had to stop somewhere." Spencer threw the bags down and I lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Spencer went to the bathroom and I heard the shower cut on. All I wanted to do was stare at the ceiling.

Moments later, Spencer came out in a towel.

"Are you going to take a shower?" She asked me. I just shook my head no.

Spencer came to the bed and laid with me. We both stared at the ceiling. All I could hear was Spencer's breathing. The rain outside and the thunder did break into my concentration on her rhythmic breathing. The TV in the room next to us was just barley audible."Are you going to pick one? "She broke my meditation.

"Tell me about the eagle and the snake." The eagle and the snake reached from the base of Spencer's neck to right above her ass. It was by far my most favorite tattoo on her.

"The eagle represents protection," she had started to tell me in a soft voice, "mostly spiritual protection and sometimes physical. The snake represents power." In the tattoo the snake was biting the eagle's neck as it flew away and its blood was dropping onto a tree.

"What about the tree?" I was almost afraid to ask. She let out a deep sigh.

"The tree is an Ash tree. The stories start that in the older kingdoms armies made spears from the Ash tree because of it resilience." She rolled over to her side so her back was facing me and her towel came undone. "You will protect me Ashley. I know that promise in the car was worthless. I know what you will do. I know I cannot stop you. I just needed to lie to myself so I could feel any some form of comfort." The words she spilled I knew would forever haunt me.

"Goodnight Spencer." I rolled so our backs were touching and closed my eyes, falling asleep to the soft rocking of the bed caused Spencer's sobbing.

The name I received had nothing to do with who I was but who I will be. Spencer knows that I will try to be selfless and make her happy. I know though that I am more selfish than most.

**Um and also since I had about 8 chapters done and they're all gone it is going to take me a little while to update but the goal is to update every two days until I am caught up to where I need to be. After that point, updates will come every day.**


	3. The Warning

**Sorry this was a bit later than I said it would be but my last day of high school is this Monday so I had to study for my last final ever. That and the graduation parties keep filling up my schedule. Anyway, this chapter could have been longer but I decided to produce something quicker. So here it is. **

**-Thanks for reading-**

**Melbourne Blassuf **

Listening to: Abandon All Ships

The Warning

That morning we didn't address each other. Spencer got up and put on her clothes and I sat up still in the bed. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. My thoughts were all swimming out of control and I was hoping that she could not see that I was getting a headache. "What's wrong?" I opened my eyes to see that Spencer was now across the room her back was to me and she was opening the curtains by the window. I did not respond to her I just sat there and closed my eyes again and focused on breathing. "We are going to Catilina today, it is only a couple of hours away" Spencer continued on.

"Where is that?" I just barely spoke in above a whisper.

"A city-state within California," I felt the bed I was sitting on dip with her weight," I know you will understand what it is that we have to do once we get there." I opened my eye to see her looking at me with a small smile. She stood up and nodded. I knew that was my cue to get ready. My head started to hurt more and more.

I went to bathroom and shut the door. I braced myself on the sink and started to breathe in and out through my mouth. The sink started to crack with all of the pressure I put on it. The pain in my head was unbearable and I wanted to shout out but I did not want to worry Spencer. I turned on the sink and splashed cold water onto my face. My face was drenched and my headache was starting to go away. Once I felt as if I was feeling better I looked up into the mirror and my eyes were starting to change colors to that bright blue again. I left the bathroom and avoided Spencer's gaze and I grabbed a pair of oversized glasses and put them on.

"Ok let's go then." I said with a minimal sense of urgency. Spencer looked at me with a questioning glare but then shook her head. She threw two bags at me and I caught them with one hand. She mirrored my earlier actions and put on her pair of oversized glasses. We left.

On the way to the car my headache was starting to come back and even stronger than it was before. That was when the pounding in my head started. First it was pounding really slowly then started to pick up speed and intensity. I fell to my knees. Spencer turned and looked at me. I was breathing very heavily and I tried to get up. Gravel dug into my knees when I fell down again. Spencer ran to me. My glasses crashed to the floor. I looked up and saw my reflection in Spencer's glasses. My eyes were bright electric again. Spencer tattoos started to glow. All of a sudden my headache was gone. We both looked up at the same direction three men dressed in black suits came running towards us. They all had very low buzz cuts, I could see that they had tattoos on the top of their heads and they had black sunglasses on.

That's when everything went so fast. Spencer grabbed me with the four bags and threw me into the car. She ran to the other side and jumped into the driver side and started the car. The men were very near to us when Spencer was driving. They were still on our tail and a quick look at the speedometer showed we were nearing 70 miles per hour. Without even thinking about it, I reached into the backseat and grabbed the bag with guns in it. I pulled out two black TEC-DC9 semi-automatic handguns. Spencer pressed the button that let the sun roof back and I rose out in a fluid motion.

There was no aiming that took place I just fired. The men still running after us avoided the bullets. I did not stop shooting at them though. The sounds of their shoes crashing against rocks and gravel motivated me to shoot their knee caps. I came back down and put in new magazines I threw Spencer a 9 mm Luger. The terrain changed from gravel like road into dust. I looked out the window and I saw we were in the middle of literally nowhere. Dust clouded around us. Spencer pulled the hand brake and we did a 180 I came back out fully armed shooting at the men. Spencer was shooting out the window.

The men, who at this point only chased after us, pulled out their own hand guns and started to shoot at our tires. I was getting pissed that they tried to ruin a beautiful car. Instead, of trying to bring them down now, I aimed to kill. The first one I got right in the chest. Instead of him falling down he kind of fell back, like someone had a pulled at his belt. The second Spencer hit in the neck he spun back and was on his way to hitting the last man. That one grabbed him and used him almost like a shield. He threw the guy at the car and Spencer turned the car back around. We drifted off to the right. That guy was a headshot. We slowed down.

At this point, I was glad that we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere just driving along a dusty road so no witnessed what had happened. I threw my gun out on the ground "Who were they?" I asked Spencer and she looked over at me her eyes were that purple again. She looked everywhere but at me. "Spencer who were they?" I asked not even upset just kind of frustrated and rubbing my temple. She threw her gun out of the window.

She sighed out, "The Doctor's assistant", and left it at that.

I knew that the Doctor had more than three men chasing us. I knew that this was just a warning.


	4. The Fence

**Woo high school is forever over as of now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it is truly motivating me to write better and faster. Ok, this chapter is necessary but not super exciting or anything, kind of some background stuff. I'm thinking two more chapters then I'll throw in some Spahsley stuff, I just like a huge build up so those two chapters will do that. But, if you think that's too early or too late let me know, I might change it if it flows well. Yeah, next chapter will explain most of the stuff going on but not everything (which I will probably post tonight or early tomorrow).Right well then, I wrote this during my math final so yeah failed that, anyway on with the story. **

**-Thanks for Reading-**

**Melbourne Blassuf **

The Fence

What I'm Listening to: Nightwaves and for some weird reason Lil Wayne

Catilina was already an interesting place and we were not even there yet. Spencer explained to me, as we were arriving there, that Catilina was the piss pot of the West coast a giant trash can that no one wanted ownership over forcing it to become its own state. No one ever wanted to go in for fear that they can never get out and if they did come in it was highly likely that that fear can become realized. I asked her how she knew this and she replied. "I was born there." That could not be possible that she remembered that. She must have seen the confusion in my face because then she elaborated. "I wasn't born there as in a hospital or anything but, I got my shot there." This excited my curiosity.

"When did you take your first shot?" I asked eagerly

"A very long time ago." She mumbled.

My excitement dwindled down after that. We drove on until we approached the walls.

The walls of Catilina went on for miles threatening to penetrate through the sky. Steel surrounded the city and the sun's rays bounced off of it. On the top of the walls there were guards. They had machine guns and some and sniper rifles. They were all wearing all black and instead of looking out to protect the city from intruders they focused in to protect outsiders from its inhabitants. A gate rumbled open that was hidden inside of the walls and Spencer drove through it. On the inside there was sort of like a toll booth but there was no attendant there to take our money. On the other side, however, there were hundreds of old cars waiting in a line to leave. A giant bar held them in though. The drivers were laying down on their horns, people on sidewalks were throwing bottles, jumping on people's cars, everyone was fighting, screaming and lighting cars on fire. It was complete chaos.

What was really weird about Catilina was that outside I knew the sun was out and it was bright, blue sky a perfect summer day. In Catilina it was hot and dark. There was no sun just black and gray smog to replace it and smoke stacks mirrored what clouds were. Spencer and I had changed as well. My hair which was normally a medium brown was now a shade lighter than black and Spencer's blonde hair that naturally had loose curls were now a chestnut brown. Our skin which was normally a bit pale in between the tattoos had a deep tan. "These are the people they left behind," Spencer spoke referring to the people crowding the streets most looked homeless and some a bit threatening, "When the Doctor started to weed out the righteous from the sinners these people were thrown here. All of them in here." Spencer did not look at me just followed the straight narrow road cluttered with trash. "Murderers and thieves walk the same streets as those people who made small mistakes or just wanted to be themselves." She stopped speaking abruptly.

"Has it always been like this?" Spencer drove on.

"Yes." For some reason her answer did not surprise me.

"How come no one on the outside tries to stop this?" I was starting to get mad at how outrageous this all was.

She sighed. "Everyone thinks the Doctor put us here so we could reform, change who we are for the betterment of this country. If they knew though" a gunshot from one of the guards hit someone right in front of us and interrupted Spencer. She stopped driving and looked at me. "do you think they would care?" Her question threw me off guard a bit. It was obvious that it was rhetorical but I still wanted to answer.

"I would think so." Spencer shook her head and kind of frowned. "Why are we here?" I asked her mainly so that she would get into a better mood. She started to drive again.

"We have a meeting tonight." I finally looked at her with questioning eyes. She met my eyes and did a double take. "What you thought we were the only ones like this?" Her eyes started to shine and she smirked a bit. I could feel her wanting to laugh at me. I crossed my arms and sunk into my seat like a child. "Do you have any more questions?"She asked me.

I started to shake my head no.

"Wait." I stopped shaking my head. "If it is so hard to get out of Catilina then how did you get out?" Her laugh that she had previously held in was let out. She laughed for a little while. Then she stopped to answer me. "If you haven't noticed Ashley" she paused and looked at me "I'm kind of a superhero." She said in an almost over confident voice, yet I knew she was playing around. Her throaty laugh was let out again.

That's when I turned red and sunk lower into my seat. I was holding in a smile and trying not to laugh both her and myself.

The Doctor decided to fence us in like farm animal hoping to get rid of what social "abnormality" she is disgusted by. She pushed us and packed us in hoping to throw us away like trash. She was hoping to make us lose our hope, our strength, and our individuality. Unfortunately for her, the animals are about to break out.


End file.
